disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Piqua
Universal Studios Piqua '''is a another Universal Studios park, and 3rd theme park in U.S.A.,that opened on May 1st 2016.It features lands, rides and themed attractions, based on both Universal-owned library and third-parties and located at Piqua, Ohio. History Universal Studios Piqua was announced during Comic Con 2013 Construction began in January 2015. A teaser for the resort aired during the 2015 Kids' Choice Awards On March 4th 2017, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the resort would open on May 1,2016, with the park, water park, hotels, and Universal CityWalk Ohio set to open on that same day. In 2017, TBA In 2018, TBA. Overview Universal Studios Piqua features a vast selection of attractions: some familiar, some brand new. These attractions allow the visitor to "ride the movies", through immersive technologies to designs that immerses guests into fictional worlds seen only on the big screen. Now, the movies are real, it's happening right in front of you! Areas * '''Main Studio Center '-The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. * New York '- Themed To New York City * '''San Francisco/Hollywood '- An Area Themed To Hollywood street and San Francisco * 'Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films * '''Hill Vally '- An Area Themed To Back to the Future * '''Amblin World - An Area Themed To Amblin Entertainment Flims. * Cartooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons With 7 Sub-Area's Themed To Cartoons,Despicable Me ,The Simpsons,Cartoons,Nickeldoeon, Cartoon Network,Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland and ,Roblox ** '''Toon Lagoon '- An area themed to cartoons ** 'Minion Plaza '- An Area Themed To Despicable Me ** 'Springfield '- Themed to The Simpsons ** 'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows ** 'Cartoon Network World '- Themed to Cartoon Network ''shows ** '''Robloxia: World of Roblox '- ' '''Themed to the online game ''Roblox '' ** '''Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series ''Battle for Dream Island '' Attractions, parades, resturants, and shops '''Main Studio Center A first section which an entry of the park. Theme: '''entertainment production lot. '''Map info: '''Step inside to the studio lot of movie and television making. '''Attractions * The Universal Hollywood Rocket - A B&M Hypercoaster based on Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes * '''George Jetson’s Production Studio Tour - '''A tram ride Inspired by Universal Studios Hollywood's Studio Tour, '''Map info: '''Aboard on a studio tram to tour through the studio to take on the behind-the-sense look of your favorite films and television shows * '''The Walking Dead Terror Maze ' - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes * '''The Great Universal Movie Ride: A Journey Into Unlimited Possibilities '-Throughout the History: A dark ride throughout the properties of films, including Despicable Me, The Peanuts Movies, Harry Potter film series, and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * Universal Studios: The History of Entertainment - a 25 minute film tells the history of Universal Studios. Theme: history of Universal Studios. * Tooniversal Meet'n'Greet Party '''- A character meet'n'greet where you can meet characters from The Simpsons, Nickelodeon, Roblox, Plants vs Zombies, Nintendo, PBS, Popeye, Betty Boop, CBS,DHX Media and New Line Cinema * '''The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera - A Motion Simlator Themed To Hanna Barbra. Theme: Hanna-Barbera cartoons Map Info: '''Travel though the world of your favorite Hanna-Barbera cartoon stars. '''Sponsored by: TBA. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Animation World Of Don Bluth '''- A film which shows the montage of classic scenes from Don Bluth's animated works. The theater that shows the film will also be used for special anniversary screenings of classic Don Bluth films, as well as special events * '''Piqua Pop Rock Adventure Rollercoaster - A steel roller coaster with pop rock songs including, Penny Lane ''by ''The Beatles, Take on Me ''by ''a-ha, ''and ''Think (Freedom Song) ''by ''Adam Lambert. '' * '''Fast and Furious Stunt Coaster' - A steel Launched roller coaster similar to Backlot Stunt Coaster, but throughout the series of Fast & Furious. * Universal Cinematastic - a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. Universal Express Pass Available?: No. Shops * That's a Wrap! - a store located at the exit of Universal Studios Piqua * Universal Studios Piqua Store '''- A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort. * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. * Studio Sweet's - TBA * Dom's Garage: This warehouse looking store acts at the exit for Fast and Furious Stunt Coaster and also has a variety of merchandise from all 8 films and more * Hollywood Pit-Stop: The area that you exit from The Universal Hollywood Rocket, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip. * Studio Sweet's - TBA * Minion Studios '''- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Piqua ' '''Restaurants' * Mel's Drive-In '- a cafe based on the 1973 George Lucas film ''American Graffiti. '''Theme: ''American Graffiti'' * Arby's '''- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. * Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. * All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. * Cllebrity Cuisine '- a serve restaurant. * '''Burger King at Universal '- A burger restraunt '''Snacks And Drinks * Ben & Jerry's - an ice cream stand. * Starbucks at Universal - A beverage and pastery cafe * Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop Meet-n-Greet Characters * TBA New York The second zone of the park,Themed to New York Map info:'''TBA '''Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique of the Theater and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No * Animation Domination - 'a 1995 3D film starring Michael Jackson and Universal Cartoon Characters. * '''The Incredible Hulk Coaster '- A B&M Launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park * '''Lucy - A Tribute, was a walk-through museum featuring the best of "America's favorite redhead", Lucille Ball * The Blacklist: Crime Roller '- a motion based dark ride ride loosely based on ''The Blacklist. '''Map Info: '''A new terror is Underway as you Join Elizabeth Keen to Stop Red In a Justice of glory. '''Theme: ''The Blacklist''. Height restriction: 42”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'motion based dark ride. * '''Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No * '''Radio City Music Hall Theater '-''' 'A 1,500-seat indoor Broadway-style theatre that is fully equipped to host plays, cirque shows, musicals and performances * '''Ghostbusters: Answer The Call '- An indoor 3D motion-based Rollercoaster ride based on Ghostbusters ''and ''Ghostbusters (2016). The crossover features both the original Ghostbusters and the new Ghostbusters as they join forces with the newer Ghostbusters recruits (AKA the guests) to fight off a returning Rowan, Zuul, and many other ghosts including Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. * 'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '- A dark ride based on the 1971 film * '''Delancey Street Preview Center is an attraction located in The New York Section Of The Park It is seasonal, and is an interactive attraction allowing park guests to preview an upcoming Universal Studios' Film or television show. * Backdraft, '''is a fire special effects show at Universal Studios The show is based on the film of the same name. Visitors can learn how the pyrotechnic effects were created and experience some of them first hand. The show at Universal Studios has guests begin by entering a soundstage. Some elements of this description may not be accurate for the Japan installation same building of Kongfrontion at Universal Studios Florida. * '''Battlestar Galactica: HUMAN VS CLYLON - A B&M Dueling Launched Inverted and Sitting Roller Coaster based on a franchise of the same name. Sponsored By: '''Burger King. '''Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: '''McDonald's '''Height restriction: 40” * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York ''' - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris '''Map info: TBA Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes '' Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 * '''Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Ride '- A 4D Indoor Motion-Based Rollercoaster Ride based on ''Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure ''and ''Bill And Ted's Bogus Journey. ''(HHN VERSION: Bill And Ted's Excellent Halloween Ride) '''Stores * Spiderman Store A Spiderman Themed store At The Exit Of The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Macy's BalloonStuff '''- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store * '''Venkman's Ghostbustin Gifts - Ghostbuster goods * NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. * Ghostbusters Equipment Shop - A store sells Ghostbusters-exclusive merchandise. * Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Store '- A Bill And Ted Themed Store * '''I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store * 'Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '' Opening date: '''May 15, 2018 * '''Fire Department Store '- a firehouse-themed store located at the exit of Backdraft. Theme: Firehouse San Francisco/Hollywood * Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride Starring YOU! '''- TBA * '''24: Underground Escape- A High Speed dark ride loosely based on the Fox action thriller TV series "24". In this ride, new recruits are put to the test by Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brian to escape Nina Meyers's underground trap lair Opened: '''June 22, 2017 * '''Universal Studio's Sneak Peeks - an interactive attraction which focused on projects from Universal Pictures and NBC. Map info: '''Experience your first look of NBCUniversal's upcoming projects. '''Theme: NBCUniversal's upcoming projects * Universal's Horror Make-Up Show, 'is an attraction located at Universal Studios Piqua. and is a live show featuring at least three on-stage actors who comically instruct guests on Universal Pictures' legacy of horror movies show daily at Palace Theater. * '''Transformers: Battle For The Allspark ! ' - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. 'Theme:'Transformers. '''Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons.. Height restriction:'''40”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction Type: 3D simulator/dark ride * Hollywood Walk of Fame - a replica of the pathway with stars showing the names of famous celebrities. * Fast & Furious: Supercharged - A dark ride with a similar version in Universal Studios Orlando. * Revenge of the Mummy Stores * Garage Sale '''- a kiosk located at next-door to Fast & Furious: Supercharged '''Theme: ''The Fast and the Furious.'' Amblin World Attractions * Twister...Ride it Out '''- A special effect attraction themed to ''Twister ''Theme: Twister '''Map Info: '''Experience what it’s like to be caught in the middle of a raging tornado by riding the storm out! Just make sure you hang on tight to the railing. * '''E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes.Sponsored by: TBA.The ride is based on the movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. * Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies. its similar to the one in Universal Studios Singapore. Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * Men In Black: Alien Assault '-' '''A interactive shoot-em-up gallery dark ride where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''Men In Black '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''shooting gallery dark ride '''Stores * Aftermath Amity Inspired by Jaws Attractions * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS And Another returning ride from the Universal parks based on the film of the same name Map info: '''Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Universal Express' Pass Available?: Yes * Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No. * 'Jaws Alive '– an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Map info:' ''Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'.'' Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Stores * Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks ' Restaurants' * Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. * '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Snacks & drinks * Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. * '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. '''Hill Valley Based On Back to the Future Attractions * Back to the Future: The Ride - A Motion Simulator based on Back to the Future trilogy Map info: Save the Delorean time machine from Biff Tannen! A revamped version of the classic ride: this version has new,more scenes that change every time you experience it! Also in 4kHD 3Dm now the time travelling journey has never felt so real! You might even see Marty McFly appear!Sponsored by: Samsung. Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: '''44" '''Restaurants * Lou's Cafe: A replica of the diner from the Back to the Future franchise, this sit down resturant serves 80's cuisine like milkshakes, hamburgers and all your other favorites but you have to try one of their Pop Floats * Hill Valley Banquet Hall: This quick service location near the Back to the Future ride is a place to rest and recharge. Here, they serve quick service type food like pizza, hamburgers and much more. Shops * Hill Valley Courthouse - BTTF gifts and souvenirs. Map info: '''The clock is still broken after the lightning strike. * '''Back to the Future Gifts - Map info: '''Buy your own miniature Delorean! '''Landmarks * Hill Valley High School - Map info: '''Part of the facade surrounding Back to the Future: The Ride. * '''Lyon Estates - Map info: '''Check out Marty McFly's house! * '''Roy's Record Store - Map info: '''Part of the facade of BTTF The Ride '''Tooniversal An Area inspired by cartoons, comics, and animated feature films, past and present. In there, it contains 6 sub-lands throughout, such as Toon Lagoon,Springfeld USA,Minon Plaza,Nickelodeon Planet,Cartoon Network World,Goiky From Battle For Dream Iland, And Robloxia: World of Roblox. Theme: '''animation and comics '''Toon Lagoon Tooniversal's first sub-land which and entry of the section which is themed to classic and modern animated cartoons and comics. Theme: '''cartoons and comics. '''Attarctions * Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famouse cartoon characters. Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'TBA. * '''Me Ship, the Olive '- TBA. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: 'playground. * '''Popeye's River Rescue '- a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. '''Map Info: '''Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. '''Theme: Popeye. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'river rapid water ride. * '''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls '- a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. '''Map Info: '''Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: '''log-flume water ride. * '''Felix the Cat's House - a walkthrough attraction allows guest to journey through the tour around the house of Felix the Cat. Theme: '''Felix the Cat * '''Yellow Submarine - a motion simulator ride based on The Beatles' 1968 animated film of the same name. Theme: ''Yellow Submarine'' * Garfield/Odie Coaster - A indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: '''Ride TBA. '''Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Stores * Universal's Cartoon Store '- A Tooniversal Gift Shop * '''Whattamotta U '- A ''Rocky & Bullwinkle ''themed store * '''Hell Of Florida- Shop Exit Of Yellow Submarine. * Cartooniversal -The gift shop of Tooniversal store which sells Cartoon merchandise of the Cartoons In The Tooniversal Area * Garfield Stuff – a store located at the exit of Garfield/Odie Coaster''' and Garfield’s Lasagna Place restaurant which sells Garfield exclusive merchandise. '''Theme: '''Garfield * '''The Wacky World of Jay Ward - a gift store which sells merchandise based on the works of Jay Ward, a creator of Rocky & Bullwinkle, Dudley Do-Right, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, etc. Located near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls. Theme: Jay Ward * Betty Boop Store '- a gift store with merchandise based on Betty Boop. '''Theme: '''Betty Boop * '''Say Cheese! Photo Shop '- TBA * '''TBA ' Restaurants' * Popeye's Spinach Place - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favorite dish, spinach. * Comic Strip Café '- A quick service restaurant themed to Comic Strips * '''Blondie's '- A quick service restaurant themed to the Blondies ''comic strip * '''Garfield's Pizza '- A pizzeria themed to the ''Garfield ''comic strip '''Snacks & Drinks * Cartooniversal Snack Stand '- TBA * '''Cathy's '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand '''Meet-n-Greet Characters * Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto * Betty Boop * Garfield: Garfield, Odie Minion Plaza * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem - A Motion Simulator ride with a Similar Version in Universal Studios Japan, but in English. * Super Silly Fun Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster * Minions: Road to VillainCon Springfield Attractions * The Simpsons Ride ' - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on ''The Simpsons. '''Map Info: Ride along with The Simpsons as they visit Krustyland, the theme park created by famed TV personality Krusty the Clown. Is somebody out to sabotage the park? You'll find out as you join Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie and enter through the carnival-like midway. Height restriction: 40” * Bart Simpson's Skatepark Spin - A Gerstlauer spinning roller coaster That Has The Same Layout To Pandemonium At Six Flags Parks. Height restriction: 42” Map Info: TBA * Itchy and Scratchy The Ride ! - A MACK Rides Wild Mouse Coaster *'The Twisted Treehouse Of Horror' - A Skyline Attractions Skywarp. Opening: Fall 2018, the same time of the 30th annual Treehouse of Horror *'Stu's Disco Coaster! '- A MACK Rides Launched Indoor/Outdoor Roller Coaster Map info: TBA. . Height restriction: 47” (HHN VERSION:The Simpsons Treehouse Of Horror Coaster !) * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl - A flying saucer themed ride Map info: TBA. Theme: Kang and Kodos from The Simpsons Restaurants * Moe's Tavern - a small cafe which sells beverage. * Krusty Burger - a burger restaurant. * Lard Lad Donuts '''- a donut takeaway. '''Shops * Kwik-E-Mart - a shop which sells all kind of Simpsons merchandise, like toys, shirts, posters etc * Mapple Store * The Leftorium * Towne Center at Springfield Glenn Nickelodeon Planet * SpongeBob SquarePants VR: The Great Jellyfish Rescue - A Vritral Reality 4DX movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Theme: 'SpongeBob SquarePants ''Universal'' Express available?: '''Yes * '''SpongeBob’s Escape from the Haunted Lake '- A log fume ride based on Spongebob SqaurePants 'Theme: 'Spongebob SqaurePants 'Height restriction:' 46” * Rocket Power: AIR Power - A''' Skater Coaster similar to Surf Dog at Kings Island. * 'Jimmy Neutron: Gotta Blast! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: '''Ooblar,(brother to King Goobot who is an enemy of Jimmy's) from the Yolkian planet has stolen Jimmy's newest rocket creation, the Mark IV. Jimmy, along with his best friend Carl and robotic canine, Goddard, invite the audience to give chase in other rockets through the worlds and sound stages of the Nicktoons. '''Universal Express available?: Yes Attraction Type: 'A 4D Motion Simulator Ride. * '''My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - '''a 3D motion simulator/Dark Ride based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name.'Theme: My Life as a Teenage Robot Universal Express available?: Yes. Height restriction: 42" Universal Express available?: Yes'' '' * The Fairly OddParents: Timmy and Chloe’s Wild Ride '''- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents '''Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Choose your side and join the ride, as Timmy and Chloe go on a magical rollercoater adventure, with help from none other than Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes'' * Nickelodeon Slime Theater '- A outdoor stage show featuring Nickelodeon shows at Universal Studios. * '''Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. '''Theme: '''Nick Jr. shows. * '''The Loud House: Fabric of Creation - An Indoor dive coaster based on the TV show The Loud House''In the ride, visitors join Lincoln Loud and his Family of 10 sisters and 2 parents along with his best friends Clyde McBride and Ronnie Anne, with Bobby Santiago and their crazy extended family tagging in, to stop a apocalypse that is caused by a new videogame that transforms the Royal Woods residents to revenge-filled zombies. The ride experience is in VR, so riders get to experience the story like never before, and even battle the zombies with Google Daydream controllers '' * Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Ride - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". * '''Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A ferris wheel themed to Dora the Explorer '' * '''Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to Bubble Guppies * 'Tommy And Rocko’s Studio Tram '- A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio * '''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie ''Theme: Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie Height restriction:'46” Map info:' TBA' ' * '''Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows * Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue! - A junior roller coaster/dark ride similar to The Dragon At Legoland To based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride - A 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Paramount / Nickelodeon film series Of The Same Name''' Map info:' Take on the most radical action-packed ride through city of New York to join the turtles to stop the evil Shredder. '''Theme: '''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. '''Height restriction:'40”. * Blue's Clues VR Adventure * Nickelodeon Skyway - '''A bucket sky trail that takes you to Goiky. '''Cartoon Network World Attractions * The Amazing RIDE of Gumball '- ' 'A 3D shooter dark ride based on the 2011 Cartoon Network series ''The Amazing World of Gumball and ''It's is the same ride from IMG Worlds Of Adventure in Dubai '''Map info: '''Guests compete to zap down robots that came to life and are threatening to take over Elmore after Gumball and Darwin's school science project has gone out of control..'Sponsored by: '''Jolly Rancher '''Theme: ''The Amazing World of Gumball''. * Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '''- A 3D motion based trackless dark ride featuring Tom and Jerry '''Theme: '''Tom and Jerry. '''Map Info: Take on a wackiest cartoon chase around the house with Tom and Jerry.Universal Express available?: Yes * Clarence's Pizza Swamp Arcade '''- A Arcade and fun center '''Map Info: Have fun for pizza and games inside Pizza Swamp * Camp Lazlo's Campsite - a playground area themed to the show Camp Lazlo. Theme: Camp Lazlo. 'Map Info:' Explore around of Lazlo's campground.'' '' Universal Express available?: No Attraction type: '''A Playground Area * '''Cartoon Network Live: This live show takes your favorite characters from all the Cartoon Network shows like Regular Show, Adventure Time, Amazing World of Gumball, We Bear Bears and alot more in this live action, fun for the whole family-friendly show. * Steven Universe: Crystal Gem Attack '- A Indoor B&M Hyper Rollercoaster ride based on Steven Universe Relocaed From SmashTV World. * '''Regular Show Coaster '- a dark ride/Wild Mouse rollercoaster based on Regular Show. '''Theme: ''Regular Show. ''Map Info: Board inside the cart and take on a crazy and twisting ride around The Park with Mordicai and Rigby. Universal Express available?: 'Yes '''Attraction type: '''A Dark Ride/ Wild Mouse Roller Coster. * '''We Bare Bears Sling Shot! '- a drop tower based on Cartoon Network series. '''Map Info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 38.7". Universal Express available?: Yes. * The Powerpuff Girls: The Mojo Rampage - '''A Dumbo Like Ride based on The 2016 reboot Unlike the one from IMG: Worlds of Adventure in Dubailand. This is a more soft like ride . '''Map Info: '''Made from Sugar. Spice And Everything Nice. The Powerpuff Girls Need your Help! Join them as you either hop on Blossom Bubbles Or Bubblecup to Defeat Mojo Jojo '''Universal Express available?: Yes. * Journey Though Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends '''- A 3D High Speed EMV Dark Ride based on the TV series of the same name and uses The Same technology From Indiana Jones Adventure & The Amazing Adventures Of Spiderman Mixed Together. Map Info:' ''TBA. 'Height restriction: '''40" * '''Finn Flyers': Take flight as you ride on Jake the Dog transformed into a Hanglider over Cartoon Network Land. Like Pteranodon Flyers ride in USO, you will get to see all the sights of this land. *'Teen Titans: The Ride' - A 3D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the 2003 TV Series of the same name, It will open in July 2018, the same time for the show's 15th anniversary, Stores * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Store '''- a store located at the exit of Journey Though Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ' which sell official Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends -related merchandise '''Theme: ' Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Cartoon Network Store – a gift shop which sells Cartoon Network-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, replicas, clothing,Dvd's,hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, , etc. Theme: ''' Cartoon Network * '''Elmore Mall - '''a mall-alike store based on a fictional mall of the name from The Amazing World of Gumball. Theme: Elmore Mall from The Amazing World of Gumball. . * '''Tom And Jerry Store - a store located at the exit of Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase which sell official Tom And Jerry ''-related merchandise '''Theme: ' Tom And Jerry * Lazlo's Camp Goods - A Shop Themed To Camp Lazo Locacated Near Camp Lazlo's Campsite * Townsville Supermarket: This shop inspired by the Powerpuff Girls allows guest to buy Powerpuff Girls themed merchandise and treats Restaurants * Joyful Burger -''' A quick service restaurant that serves burers,hot dogs,chicken,corn on the cob and milkshakes for beverage and a recreation from a restaurant from The Amazing World of Gumball 'Theme: '''Joyful Burger from ''The Amazing World of Gumball. * 'Cartoon Network Cafe -' A quick service restaurant That Servs. hamburgers, chickens, salads, hotdogs, pizzas,and Coca-Cola etc. '''Theme: '''Cartoon Network * '''Zippy's Pizza: Near Titan's Tower Drop, this quick service location serves all kinds of pizza and is inspired by the show, Teen Titans Go * Princess Bubblegum's Royal Feast: Join Princess Bubblegum at this sit down character restaurant near Finn Flyers, you can meet Finn and the gang as you indulge in all kinds of foods from around the world Robloxia: World of Roblox Attarctions *'The Wild Robloxian '- A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox *'Noob Blasters on Noob Hill '- A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox *'Roblox: Bloxx Falls '- A log fume ride based on Roblox *'Roblox 4D '- A motion simulator ride based on Roblox ''Shops''' *'The Roblox Store '- A Roblox ''store '''Resturants' *'Builder Brother's Pizza '- A Roblox ''themed restaurant '''Goiky' Attarctions * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series '- A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. '''Map info: '''Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. * '''IDFB: The Ride '- A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI 'Theme: '''IDFB '''Opening Date: '''January 4th, 2017 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Cake At Stake '- A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake '''Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: 'Yes '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Firey's Handglider Adventure '- A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark 'Theme: '''Firey from Battle for Dream Island '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes * '''Goiky Skyway '- A sky bucket trail that takes you to Nickelodeon Universe 'Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Leafy's YoyleCars '- A bumper car ride 'Theme: '''Leafy from Battle for Dream Island '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Replaced: '''TBA * '''Dream Island '- A kids water play area 'Theme: '''Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No * '''FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! '- A kids coaster '''Theme: '''Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''Yes '''Shops * Yellow Face's Superstore! '- A Battle for Dream Island themed store * '''The Goiky Gift Shop '- A Universal Studios Giftshop * 'The BFDI Store '- A giftshop which serves as the exit to IDFB: The Ride '''Resturants * Gelatin's Steakhouse '''- A fine dining restaurant that serves mainly steak '''Theme: '''Gelatin's Steakhouse from Battle for Dream Island: Again '''Snacks & Drinks * Cocoa-Cola '- A drink stand * '''Ben & Jerry's '- A milkshake stand * 'Yoylecake! '- A food truck that actually sells Yoyle Cakes '''The Lost World Jurassic Park A Sub-section in The Lost World inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. Theme: Jurassic Park franchise. Attractions * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: 'Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. ''Theme:' Pteranodon. '''Height restriction: '''36’’-56’’. * '''Mr. DNA's Midway' - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * T-Rex Rampage! – a wooden rollercoaster themed to T-rex. Map info: 'Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! ''Theme:' Tyrannosaurus Rex. '''Height restriction: '''43". * '''Triceratops Hollercoaster' - a triceratops-themed steel coaster. Theme: Triceratops. Height restriction: 45" * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur - A B&M Flying roller coaster themed to Jurassic Park. Height restriction: '''73’’ '''Map info: '''In This Endless Fun Longest Flying Coaster by B&M. You Hop on to your "Pterosaur" For One Dinoride through Jurassic Park * '''Dino Bumpers – a family-friendly Dinosaur Themed bumper car attraction themed to Jurassic Park.Theme: Height restriction: 45." Universal Express available?: Yes * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Dino-Soarin '''- A Dumbo like ride located at the Jurassic Park area of the park allows guests to pilot their Pteranodons, either soaring up into the sky or plunging down into the shadows. '''Map info: TBA Universal Express available?: Yes * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. Stores * Dinostore – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Centre which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: ''' dinosaurs * '''Jurassic Outfitters - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park River Adventure which sell official Jurassic Park-related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc. Theme: ' ''Jurassic Park '''Restaurants * Pizzasaurus - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. * The Burger Digs – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. * Thunder Falls Terrace – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks * Jurassic Treats – a snack stand. Characters * JP dinosaurs: '''Raptor, T-Rex, Triceratops, Brontosaurus, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus and Indominus rex (at Dinosaurs Encounter) '''Waterworld * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular - A water stunt show based On The 1995 Movie Waterworld Theme: Water World Map Info: '''Witness death-defying stunts, awesome explosions and thrills at this sensational 'live' water show. '''Skull Island * Skull Island: Reign of Kong The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Diagon Alley * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts Hogsmeade * ' Dragon Challenge' - A Intamin Impulse Launched Inverted Roller Coaster themed to the dragon from Harry Potter Height restriction: 54'” Universal Express available?:' Yes. * Flight of the Hippogriph * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey Forbidden Forest Super Nintendo World Mushroom Kingdom * Princess Peach's Castle Entry Portal * Bullet Bills flying ride * Koopa Troopa's Spinning Sheels * Pokemon Training Academy Kirby's Kids Playland * Kirby round ride * Wet Play Area Zelda's Kingdom * Hyrule Kingdom Ride Super Mario World Ride * Super Mario Kart ride (Ground) * Luigi's Mansion Play Area (Mid level) * Bowsers Koopaling Airship ride (Upper Level) Donkey Kong Island * Monkey Mines Madness Coaster * Kong Jungle playground The DreamWorks Experience * Shrek 4D '-' '''A 4D show based on DreamWorks Animation's ''Shrek ''franchise. '''Map Info: Shrek and Donkey are back! Join our heroes on an all new adventure that puts you in the story between the Oscar-winning film "Shrek" and "Shrek 2". Sponsored by: AMC Theatre Theme: ''Shrek. '' * Puss in Boots' Giant Journey '''- A Zamperla Famly inverted roller coaster * '''Magic Potion Spin. * Enchanted Airways ''- a junior-sized rollercoaster themed after the Dragon from Shrek.' 'Theme:' ''Shrek. 'Map Info:' Take on a flight with Dragon. * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure - A boat/dark ride that goes through the events of the original Madagascar film. Theme: '''Madagascar. '''Map Info: Join the New York zoo animals, Marty the zebra, Alex the lion, Gloria the hippo, Melvin the giraffe and the penguins, for thier amazing wild adventure based on the first Madagascar film. * King Julien's Merry-Go-Round '- * '''Madagascar: Mad Pursuit '- A Gerstlauer steel launched Infinity Coaster * Monsters vs Aliens: The Adventure * Dragon Gliders * '''Megamind's Drop Tower * Pandamonium: Po's Kung Fu Adventure - A dark ride based on Kung Fu Panda. Theme: Kung Fu Panda '' '''Height restriction:' 40" * The Croods Journey through the Worlds * Turbo F.A.S.T.: A Steel Launched roller coaster based on the film Turbo. '' * Mr. Peabody and Sherman's Lab * The Penguins of Madagascar: Air Dive: A motion simulator ride based on the film ''Penguins of Madagascar ''and its scene without catching the plane that leads to Hong Kong and Inflating the Sweaty Palms jumper. * Home: The Ride * '''Trolls Live -' A musical show based on DreamWorks' Trolls' 'Theme: 'Trolls 'Opening Date: '''May 13, 2017 * The Boss Baby: A Major Motion Picture Ride * '''Captain Underpants Flight - A flying steel roller coaster based on the movie Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie. Universal KidZone Wonderland Attractions * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '''- a Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker '''Map Info: It’s the nuttiest ride you’ve ever seen! Woody definitely proved he’s got a few screws loose when he designed Woody Woodpecker’s Nuthouse Coaster, a kid-sized roller coaster that’s still fun for all ages! Height restriction: '36" * '''The Adventures of Curios George '- A wet/dry play area relocated from Universal Studios Hollywood. * 'The Wiggles Playworld - Map Info: '''Enjoy the fun-filled playground hosted by The Wiggles. * '''Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel '- '''Map Info: Hop on Hello Kitty's ferris wheel for a musical, magical ride. Seuss Landing Attractions * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:'Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss charatcers. * '''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride * '''The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: '''Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: 'dark ride * '''Lorax's Tree Park '- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. * '''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride * If I Ran the Zoo Stores * Seuss Store '''- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. * '''Cats, Hats, and Things - a clothing store based on the Cat in the Hat. * Mulberry Street Store Restaurants * Green Eggs & Ham '''- a small restaurant. * '''Circus McGurkus Cafe Stoo-pendous - TBA Snacks and drinks * Moose Juice, Goose Juice - a drink stand. * 'Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '- an ice cream stand. * '''How the Grinch stole Ice Cream ''-'' a Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand which also sells candy canes and gingerbread during Christmas. * '''Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers' Snoopy Studio * Snoopy's Grand Adventure '''- A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * '''Untitled Charlie Brown-themed ride * Untitled Lucy van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Linus van Pelt-themed ride * Untitled Sally Brown-themed ride * Untitled Peppermint Patty-themed ride * Untitled Marcie-themed ride * Untitled Schroeder-themed ride * Untitled Frieda-themed ride * Untitled Violet and Patty-themed ride * Untitled Franklin-themed ride * Untitled Shermy-themed ride * Untitled Pigpen-themed ride * Untitled The Little Red-Haired Girl-themed ride * Untitled Woodstock-themed ride Veggietales Movie Lot * VeggieTales: The Story Tour '- a boat/dark ride features the characters from ''VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. * '''Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. * Race Through the House with Bob and Larry - A motion simulator ride based on the TV shows VeggieTales in the House ''and ''VeggieTales in the City. PBS Kids Play Park * NOVA Experience '-' '''A indoor interactive attraction based on the PBS series NOVA '''Theme: '''NOVA * '''Peg+Cat's Great Learning Adventure - An 4D show based on the 2013 PBS Kids show. * Liberty's Kids Live '-' 'A live musical show based on the 2002 show Liberty's Kids * '''Cyberchase 4D '-''' 'A 4D show based on the 2002 show ''Cyberchase * 'Thomas and Friends The Ride '-''' '''A train ride based on ''Thomas and Friends. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' '' * '''Sodor's Steamworks Water Blast - A river rapids ride set in the Sodor Steam-works. ''Theme: Thomas and Friends '''Height restriction:' 38" * Ryan's Big Coaster '''- A family launched coaster starring Ryan from Sodor's Legend of The Lost Treasure. ''Theme:' ''Thomas and Friends' Height restriction:' 46" * '''PBS Center '- an indoor interactive attraction dedicated to PBS television programs such as Nature, Hometime, MotorWeek, POV, etc. Theme: '''PBS TV shows '''123 Sesame Street Attractions * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase - '''A dark ride * '''Super Grover's Vapor Trail - '''A kiddie coaster * '''Cookie Monster's High C Adventure - '''A kids pirate ship * '''Oscar the Grouch's Whirly Worms - '''A spinningride * '''Big Bird's Balloon Race - '''high balloon tower ride that affords a view of the park * '''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic Park Map Q: What does the map of Universal Studios Piqua look like? A: TBA Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Licensed properties at Universal Parks & Resorts